I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a suspension arm and, more specifically, to a suspension arm that holds an article on one side, the other side is fixed on a stationary.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it is known that suspension arms are used in many places, such as paper shelves in the offices, telephone holders. The suspension arms can hold the articles and keep a height difference with the stationary, such scheme is very helpful for space arrangement.
A good suspension arm in addition to hold articles, it must also be adjustable with the distance, turned right/left and up/down for different application and different users. All the manufacturers are working toward this goal to meet ergonomics requirement.
New high technology products keep rolling out, such as flat panel displays, the LCD displays, LCD TV's gradually replace the traditional CRT TV's for flat panel displays have the light, thin, short and small advantages. Some manufacturers design suspension arm products for flat panel displays that are adjustable in all directions. However when users adjust the distance of most of the known suspension arms, they still have to adjust the angle that causes inconvenience and troublesome.
Based on the deficient described above, the applicant already had Taiwan Patent No. 207025 and 208483 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,672,553). However different users have different heights, the view angles will vary, and to adjust the height of the known suspension arms is by adjusting the distance thus changes the distance.